Eine neue Familie
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Als Tante Petunia einen alten Brief von Lily findet, bringt sie den fast 12-jährigen Harry sofort nach Spinner's End - zu seinem Vater... Wird es Snape und Harry möglich sein, ihren Hass zu vergessen und so etwas wie eine Familie zu werden?
1. Prolog - Fetzen der Vergangenheit

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Eine neue Familie**

Prolog – Fetzen der Vergangenheit

Lily und Petunia schaukelten.

Severus beobachtete sie heimlich.

Dann flog Lily förmlich durch die Luft und Severus gab sich zu erkennen.

„Du bist eine Hexe", sagte er schließlich und wollte, dass sie ihm vor Glück um den Hals fiel. Doch stattdessen war sie wütend auf ihn…

* * *

„SCHLAMMBLUT!"

* * *

„Es tut mir leid."

„Das interessiert mich nicht."

„Es tut mir leid!"

„Spar dir deine Worte."

„Aber…"

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr verstellen. Du hast deinen Weg gewählt und ich den meinen."

* * *

„Beschützen Sie sie. Beschützen Sie sie alle."

„Und was werden Sie mir dafür geben. Severus?"

„Alles."

* * *

„Du hattest recht, Severus. Mit allem." Lily stand vor ihm und weinte. „James ist wirklich ein arroganter Arsch – du hattest immer recht!"

Wortlos nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.

* * *

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _ich hätte dir schon längst schreiben müssen, aber ich habe es einfach nicht über mich gebracht. Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das ich dir sagen muss._

* * *

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

„Ich dachte… Sie würden… auf sie… aufpassen…"

„Ihr Junge hat überlebt."

„Ich wünschte, _ich_ wäre tot."

„Wenn Sie Lily Evans geliebt haben, wenn Sie sie wahrhaftig geliebt haben, dann ist Ihr weiterer Weg offensichtlich. Helfen Sie mir, Lilys Sohn zu beschützen."

„Er braucht keinen Schutz. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht mehr –"

„ – der Dunkle Lord wird zurückkehren, und Harry Potter wird in schrecklicher Gefahr sein, wenn es so weit ist."

„Nun gut. Aber verraten Sie es niemals – niemals, Dumbledore! Das muss unter uns bleiben!"

* * *

„Er ist mittelmäßig, arrogant wie sein Vater, einer, der entschlossen Regeln verletzt, der es genießt, unversehens berühmt zu sein, der Aufmerksamkeit heischt und unverschämt ist."

* * *

Beim Bankett zum Schuljahresbeginn hatte Harry den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Professor Snape ihn nicht besonders mochte. Am Ende der ersten Zaubertrankstunde wusste er, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Snape ihn nicht mochte – er hasste ihn.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry ihn ebenfalls hasste…


	2. Kapitel 1 - Ein vergessener Brief

Kapitel 1 – Ein vergessener Brief

„Petunia!", rief Vernon eines Samstagsmorgens.

„Ja, Liebling?"

„Wolltest du nicht den Dachboden aufräumen?"

Petunia kam aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. „Ähm… ja, weißt du, ich wollte heute eigentlich die Küche machen. Und der Flur muss auch mal wieder gewischt werden."

Vernon stand auf, ging zu seiner Frau und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber was getan werden muss, muss getan werden."

„Es ist nicht schwer für mich!", rief Petunia sofort.

Er sah sie skeptisch an. „Natürlich ist es schwer – sie war deine Schwester."

Petunia sah ihn nicht an. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich mach's, wenn ich mit der Küche fertig bin."

„Danke, mein Schatz", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Dann können endlich die alten Möbel darauf und stehen nicht mehr im Gästezimmer herum."

Petunia nickte nur und ging zurück in die Küche. Sie versuchte, so langsam wie nur möglich jedes kleinste Eckchen in der Küche zu putzen, doch irgendwann war sie leider fertig. Mit einem unguten Gefühl stieg sie die Treppe zum ersten Stock herauf, holte mit einem Haken die Dachbodenluke mit dazugehöriger Leiter herunter und stieg schließlich auf den Dachboden. Es war ein wenig staubig, doch das störte Petunia ausnahmsweise einmal nicht. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie zu einem großen Pappkarton in der linken Ecke ging: Lilys persönliche Sachen.

Petunia kniete sich auf den Boden und öffnete mit einem schweren Seufzer den Karton. Im Inneren befanden sich alle möglichen kleinen und großen Dinge: ihr Lieblingspullover, ein paar Briefe und Fotos, und einiges mehr. Eine Freundin von Lily hatte diesen Karton damals zusammengestellt und Petunia übergeben. Diese hatte ihn jedoch gleich auf den Dachboden gebracht und noch nicht einmal hineingesehen – bis jetzt. Vorsichtig nahm sie die obersten Briefe heraus. Die meisten waren von James Potter oder an ihn – diese interessierten sie nicht und konnten gut weggeworfen werden – doch dann entdeckte sie auf einem der Briefe einen interessanten Namen, dessen Besitzer ihr noch gut in Erinnerung war: Severus Snape. Was Lily wohl diesem Bengel geschrieben haben mochte?, überlegte Petunia und öffnete neugierig den Brief. Sie entfaltete ihn und sah voller Schreck auf das Datum: 31. Oktober 1981. Der Tag, an dem Lily ums Leben kam. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern las sie den Brief:

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _ich hätte dir schon längst schreiben müssen, aber ich habe es einfach nicht über mich gebracht. Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das ich dir sagen muss._

 _Aber ich weiß nicht wie… Wie kann ich es dir sagen, ohne dass du mich für immer hasst? Obwohl… Vermutlich tust du es schon längst… Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals einfach gegangen bin, aber es war ein Fehler, überhaupt zu dir zu kommen – auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich jede Minute mit dir genossen habe. Doch ich habe mich geschämt, dich ausgenutzt zu haben. Deswegen habe ich mich nie mehr bei dir gemeldet. Doch nun muss ich es, denn ich halte es nicht länger aus, dir die Wahrheit zu verschweigen: Harry ist nicht James' Sohn, sondern deiner… Ich weiß nicht, was du nun mit dieser Information anfangen wirst, aber eines muss ich dir leider mitteilen: Ich werde bei James bleiben. Und ich bitte dich aus tiefstem Herzen: Bitte mach es mir nicht kaputt, indem du es jemandem verrätst. Lass es unser Geheimnis sein. Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlange, aber ich bin verzweifelt und du warst immer derjenige, der mich am meisten mochte, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum…_

 _Deine Freundin Lily_

Petunia blinzelte schnell und las den Brief noch drei Mal durch, doch der Inhalt blieb derselbe. Dann breitete sich ein frohes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Vernon!", rief sie und stieg so schnell sie konnte, die Leiter und Treppe hinunter. „Vernon!"

„Hier. Im Wohnzimmer!", rief er zurück.

„Lies!", sagte sie nur und überreichte ihm den Brief.

Als Vernon ihn gelesen hatte, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht das gleiche fröhliche Grinsen aus wie auf dem seiner Frau. „Potter!", brüllte er dann. „Pack all deine Sachen zusammen. Du verreist!"


	3. Kapitel 2 - Ein neuer Vater?

Kapitel 2 – Ein neuer Vater?

Harry war von dem Verhalten seines Onkels und seiner Tante sehr verwundert. Er hatte, wie es ihm gesagt worden war, zwar alle seine Sachen in einen Koffer gepackt – und zwar wirklich _alle_ seine Sachen – aber er wusste weder wohin die Reise gehen sollte, noch für wie lange sie dauern würde. Als er gefragt hatte, hatten die beiden sich nur angegrinst und geschwiegen.

Sie fuhren mit dem Auto – Dudley war zu Hause geblieben – und das schon seit fast zwei Stunden.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er da noch wohnt?", fragte Onkel Vernon, der am Steuer saß, nach einer Weile seine Frau.

„Bestimmt", erwiderte sie zuversichtlich. „Und falls nicht, können uns vielleicht die Nachbarn helfen, wo er jetzt ist."

Harry überlegte kurz zu fragen, von wem denn die Rede sei, doch ließ es lieber bleiben.

Eine halbe Stunde später fuhren sie in eine Stadt, über einen Fluss und in ein altes Industriegebiet, das sehr heruntergekommen war.

„Hier irgendwo müsste es sein", meinte Tante Petunia und blickte sich um. „Da ist die Straße!", rief sie plötzlich und deutete auf ein Straßenschild mit der Aufschrift _Spinner's End_.

Harry überlegte, aber er kannte niemandem, der hier wohnen könnte. Schickten ihn sein Onkel und seine Tante etwa zu Wildfremden?!

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war es die Nummer 53 oder so", überlegte Tante Petunia weiter.

„Ich park jetzt hier und dann suchen wir", erwiderte Onkel Vernon und lenkte das Auto zur Seite.

Tante Petunia stieg eilig aus und lief zu dem Haus mit der Nummer 53. „Ha, ich wusste es!", rief sie triumphierend und klingelte. „Harry!", herrschte sie ihn dann an. „Komm her!"

Harry tat wie geheißen und blieb einen Schritt hinter seiner Tante stehen. Wer hier wohl wohnte?

Doch als die Tür rückartig geöffnet wurde und eine dunkle Gestalt ein barsches: „Was?!" von sich gab, klappte Harry geschockt den Mund auf: Es war Professor Snape!

Snape sah ihn erst verwundert und dann erbost an. „Was machst du denn hier, Potter?", schnauzte er ihn grob an.

Da räusperte sich Tante Petunia und sagte süffisant: „Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Severus. Wie ich merke, hast du dich überhaupt nicht verändert."

Snape blickte sie verwundert an, musterte sie, bevor er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen „Petunia" hervorbrachte.

„Ganz recht."

„Und was willst du hier?"

„Dir etwas zeigen, das ich beim Aufräumen auf dem Dachboden gefunden habe." Da holte sie einen Brief aus ihrer Handtasche und überreichte ihn Snape.

Dieser sah sie mehr als nur skeptisch an, las aber dennoch den Brief. Noch bei der ersten Zeile erbleichte er und machte große Augen. Am Ende des Briefes sah er nur noch geschockt aus.

Was stand nur in diesem Brief?, dachte Harry.

„Seit wann hast du den?", fragte Snape dann Tante Petunia und Harry hatte ihn noch nie so schwach und verzweifelt klingen hören.

„Ich habe ihn wohl schon eine ganze Weile", erwiderte Tante Petunia mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Aber gefunden und gelesen habe ich ihn erst heute. Daher bin auch sofort vorbeigekommen, um dir den Jungen vorbeizubringen." Sie nickte abschätzig zu Harry.

„Was ist mit mir?", wollte Harry wissen, doch keiner reagierte auf ihn.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", meinte Snape nun zornig.

„Oh, doch, das kann ich!", entgegnete Tante Petunia genauso verärgert. „Du bist jetzt für ihn verantwortlich! Wir sind raus aus der ganzen Sache!"

Und wie aufs Stichwort kam nun Onkel Vernon und stellte Harrys Koffer vor ihm ab. „Hier, deine Sachen", grummelte er nur.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus, und viel Spaß mit dem Jungen", sagte Tante Petunia daraufhin und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

„Das ist doch bestimmt nur ein Trick, um mir das in die Schuhe zu schieben!", rief Snape ihr nach.

„Beweise es und dann kann der Junge gerne wieder zu uns", erwiderte Tante Petunia und stieg ins Auto.

„Aber der Junge sieht mir doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich!"

Onkel Vernon startete den Motor und ohne ein letztes Winken oder dergleichen verschwanden die beiden.

Harry blickte zu Snape, der nur empört dem Auto nachsah. „Ähm, Professor?", fragte Harry dann vorsichtig. „Was ist hier los?"

Snape gab ihm den Brief und befahl barsch: „Lies, Potter."

Harry tat es und zeigte die gleiche Reaktion wie Snape zuvor: absoluter Schock. Er sollte Snape's Sohn sein? Seine Mutter sollte seinen Vater betrogen haben? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Skeptisch blickte er zu Snape.

„Das dachte ich mir, dass du das genauso siehst wie ich Potter", meinte er und lächelte kurz sarkastisch. „Aber keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie wir den Trick deiner Tante ganz einfach entlarven können. Komm mit", befahl er dann und ging ins Haus.

Harry nahm seinen Koffer und folgte Snape schnell.

„Hier entlang", sagte Snape und führte Harry in ein kleines Labor. „Es gibt einen Trank, der erkennen kann, ob zwei Menschen unmittelbar miteinander verwandt sind oder nicht", erklärte er, während er in ein paar Schränken voller kleiner Fläschchen anscheinend nach der richtigen suchte. „Wir geben beide jeweils ein Haar von uns in den Trank und wenn er sich grün färbt, sind wir verwandt, und wenn er sich blau färbt, dann nicht. Ah, da ist er ja." Snape lächelte triumphierend und schüttete ein wenig von der Flasche in ein leeres Reagenzglas. „Gleich ist der Spuk vorbei", sagte er dann, zupfte sich eines seiner langen, schwarzen Haare heraus, gab es in das Reagenzglas und sah Harry auffordernd an.

Dieser tat schnell das gleiche und hoffte inständig, dass die Flüssigkeit sich blau färben würde. Er hatte nie bei den Dursleys wohnen wollen, aber bei Snape zu wohnen war doch noch schlimmer!

Als die beiden gespannt auf das Reagenzglas blickten, bemerkten sie schnell, dass ihre Haarfarbe identisch war… – bevor sich das Reagenzglas im nächsten Moment… grün färbte…


	4. Kapitel 3 - Schock

Kapitel 3 – Schock

Snape verfiel in eine geschockte Starre und Harry klappte wieder die Kinnlade herunter, bevor sie einander ansahen und nicht wussten, was sie nun tun sollten. Minuten vergingen, bis Snape sich als erster bewegte – indem er nahezu fluchtartig erst das Labor und dann das Haus verließ. Harry hörte die Haustür zuknallen. Da war er nun – allein im Haus seines Vaters…

Er wusste nicht, was er nun denken sollte, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Obwohl er den Brief seiner Mutter immer noch fest umklammert in der Hand hielt und das Reagenzglas weiterhin eine grüne Farbe anzeigte, konnte er es einfach nicht fassen. Snape war sein Vater? Wie hatte seine Mutter sich nur mit ihm einlassen können? Sie hatte seinen Vater, also James, betrogen!

Harry schwirrte der Kopf und ihm war zum Weinen zumute…

Derweilen war Severus am Fluss angelangt. Er überquerte die Brücke und ging zu einem bestimmten Baum neben dem Spielplatz. Er kam immer hierher, wenn es ihm nicht gutging, denn hier hatte er Lily zum ersten Mal gesehen. Seine Lily… Er kniete sich dort einfach auf den Boden und versuchte vergeblich, nicht zu weinen, als er an sie, an damals dachte.

Sie war seine große Liebe gewesen, doch sie hatte ihm in ihrem fünften Schuljahr die Freundschaft gekündigt und später James geheiratet. Er, Severus, hatte zwar nie aufgehört, sie zu lieben oder für sie da zu sein, aber sie hatte dies geflissentlich ignoriert. Bis zu jenem Abend im November 1979…

Es hatte geklingelt in Spinner's End und Severus hatte geöffnet. Vor ihm hatte eine äußerst verweinte Lily gestanden und sofort gestammelt: „Du hattest recht, Severus. Mit allem. James ist wirklich ein arroganter Arsch – du hattest immer recht!"

Das hatte ihm gereicht, um sie wortlos in den Arm zu nehmen und fest an sich zu drücken. Er wusste bis heute nicht, was James eigentlich getan hatte, denn aus Lily war kein vernünftiges Wort zu bekommen. Sie hatten auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer gesessen, waren alleine, denn sein Vater war tot und seine Mutter wohnte woanders, sie hatte geweint und er hatte sie schweigend getröstet. Er hatte ihr über die langen, roten Haare gestrichen, über ihre Wange und ihre Nase, bis sie ihn mit diesen wunderschönen, grünen Augen angesehen hatte, und er sie einfach geküsst hatte, nur ganz kurz, aber auf den Mund.

Sie hatte ihn erschrocken angesehen und er hatte schon geglaubt, jetzt habe er es wieder zerstört, was auch immer dieser Abend für ihre Freundschaft bedeuten sollte. Doch zu vermutlich ihrer beiden Überraschung hatte Lily ihn noch einen Augenblick angesehen und dann zurückgeküsst – und zwar nicht kurz.

Er hatte ihr daraufhin versucht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte, und sie war leidenschaftlich auf ihn eingegangen, sogar, als er sie in sein Schlafzimmer getragen hatte…

Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht gewesen – die schönste in Severus' ganzem Leben! – und er hatte es sogar ignorieren können, dass sie eigentlich verheiratet war. Sie in seinem Arm zu halten, fest an sich gedrückt, ihren Duft immer in seiner Nase, und so, dass sie selbst es sogar wollte – er hatte nie zuvor oder danach mehr Glück empfunden.

Als er jedoch am nächsten Morgen erwacht war, war der Traum vorbei gewesen und statt Lily hatte er ein kleines Stück Pergament auf dem Kopfkissen neben sich gefunden, mit den wenigen Worten: _Es tut mir leid…_ Sie hatte es in ihrem Brief fast ein Jahr später selbst zugegeben: Sie hatte ihn nur ausgenutzt… Deswegen hatte er sich nie danach bei ihr gemeldet und auch sie hatte ihn nie wieder kontaktiert, sondern war stattdessen zu James zurückgekehrt…

Und nun hatte er einen Sohn mit ihr? Ausgerechnet Potter? Den Jungen, den er von Anfang an gehasst hatte, obwohl er den Sturz des Dunklen Lords bedeutet hatte, und den er im Laufe der Jahre, aber besonders im vergangenen Schuljahr immer mehr zu hassen gelernt hatte? Harry Potter – der Sohn von Lily Evans und Severus Snape…

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Erdboden und unterdrückte den inneren Schmerzensschrei, der sich in ihm zusammenballte.

Harry saß all die Zeit auf dem Stuhl im Labor und starrte ins Leere.

Erst als es dämmerte, kam Snape zurück, und Harry wurde durch das Knallen der Haustür aus seiner Schockstarre befreit. Als Snape seinen Kopf ins Labor steckte, bemerkte Harry, dass sein Zaubertranklehrer genauso verstört und mitgenommen aussah, wie er selbst sich fühlte.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Snape mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme nach einer Weile.

Harry nickte.

Snape machte nur eine Kopfbewegung, die wohl so etwas wie: „Komm mit" bedeuten sollte, und Harry folgte ihm schnell über den Flur in eine spärliche Küche mit einem kleinen Tisch und zwei Stühlen.

„Setz dich", murmelte Snape leise, während er ein paar Töpfe und Zutaten mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs zusammenkommen ließ. „Hast du etwas gegen Gemüseeintopf?", fragte er dann, ohne zu Harry zu sehen.

Dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Snape drehte sich fragend zu ihm um, Harry schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf, und Snape nickte kurz abwesend.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie sich an dem schmalen Küchentisch gegenüber und aßen schweigend den Eintopf.

Der Zaubertränkemeister bemerkte, dass Harry immer noch den Brief in der Hand hielt, und fragte daher schließlich: „Kann ich ihn haben?"

Harry sah ihn erst verwundert und dann misstrauisch an. „Haben Sie versucht, die Ehe meiner Eltern zu zerstören?", fragte er plötzlich.

Snape blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", wehrte er schließlich ab.

„Dann bekommen Sie auch nicht den Brief."

Snape sah seinen Schüler an und wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Wären sie in Hogwarts und wären sie nicht verwandt, würde er den Jungen zwingen und ihm Hauspunkte abziehen, aber hier und dann auch noch so, musste er anders vorgehen. Denn er wollte diesen Brief unbedingt besitzen – er war schließlich von Lily! „Ich denke", begann er vorsichtig und in einem halbwegs versöhnlichen Ton, „unter den gegebenen Umständen musst du mich nicht mehr siezen. Zumindest nicht hier." Im Gegensatz zur Schule – aber um diese Baustelle würden sie sich später noch kümmern.

Harry nickte kurz.

„Ich kann es aber verstehen, wenn du mich nicht… ähm… Vater oder Dad oder so nennen möchtest." Snape fühlte sich so unwohl in seiner Haut, dass er begann zu schwitzen – was ihm äußerst selten passierte. „Daher biete ich dir meinen Vornamen an."

„Okay… Severus", ließ sich Harry auf diese vollkommen ungewohnte Anrede ein. „Was war nun mit meiner Mutter?"

„Sie hatte sich mit James gestritten, ist zu mir gekommen, ich habe sie getröstet, ähm… Dinge sind passiert… und sie ist wieder zu James gegangen."

„Das ist alles?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, das ist alles", erwiderte Severus ehrlich und der Junge schien ihm zu glauben, denn er gab ihm wortlos den Brief.

Schweigend aßen sie weiter, bis Harry fragte: „Was passiert denn jetzt eigentlich?"

Severus sah ihn fragend an.

„Na ja, zum Beispiel, wohne ich jetzt hier? Und was ist mit der Schule? Bleib ich in Ihrer, äh, deiner Klasse?"

Severus seufzte. „Da deine Tante und dein Onkel dich offensichtlich nicht mehr bei sich haben wollen, bleibt dir wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als hierzubleiben. Aber wenn du das möchtest, kann ich mich in den nächsten Tagen nach einem anderen Ort für dich umschauen."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Würde Snape, nun da er sein Vater war, genauso gemein zu ihm sein wie als Lehrer? Der erste Abend mit ihm war bisher doch ganz okay, den Umständen entsprechend. „Ähm… Wir können ja mal sehen, wie die nächsten Tage so werden", schlug Harry vor und Severus nickte sofort einverstanden.

Sie gaben sich damit ein lautloses Zeichen, dass sie den anderen besser kennenlernen wollten, dass sie versuchen wollten, ihren Hass zu vergessen oder doch zumindest zu schüren.

„Wegen der Schule werde ich wohl mit Dumbledore sprechen müssen, aber es gibt bestimmt eine Lösung", meinte Severus nun mit einem winzig kleinen aufmunternden Lächeln.

Als sie aufgegessen hatten, zeigte Severus Harry den Rest des Hauses und führte ihn schließlich zum Gästezimmer auf den Dachboden. „Hier kannst du dein Zimmer haben, wenn du möchtest", schlug er dem Jungen nun vor.

„Okay", meinte Harry und holte seinen Koffer sowie Hedwigs leeren Käfig aus dem Flur. „Hast du etwas gegen Eulen?", fragte er Severus nun unsicher.

„Nein", erwiderte dieser. „Nur etwas gegen den Dreck, den sie machen."

„Keine Sorge, Hedwig ist stubenrein", versicherte Harry und öffnete ein Fenster des Dachbodens. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis besagte weiße Eule hereinflog und sich ihr neues Reich anschaute.

„Gut, dann ist ja alles geregelt", meinte Severus da und ging zur Treppe. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte Harry höflich, auch wenn er das Ganze immer noch sehr seltsam fand und vermutlich auch noch ein paar Tage brauchen würde, bis er es vollkommen verinnerlicht haben würde, dass Snape sein Vater war…


	5. Kapitel 4 - Oma Eileen

Kapitel 4 – Oma Eileen

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste er im ersten Moment nicht, wo er sich befand. Das Zimmer, in dem er lag, war der dunkle Dachboden eines Hauses, und das Licht der Sonne schien nur mäßig durch die verstaubten Fensterluken. Doch dann entdeckte er seine Sachen und Hedwig, die ruhig auf einer Kommode in der Ecke schlief, und es fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja bei Snape war. Und warum…

Harry stand auf, zog sich an und stieg die Treppe herunter ins Wohnzimmer. Er ging weiter, bis er Snape in der Küche fand, wo dieser am Tisch saß, einen Kaffee trank und den Tagespropheten las.

„Hallo", machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam, blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er einfach so eintreten durfte.

Snape blickte erschrocken hoch, fasste sich dann aber schnell wieder. „Morgen", grüßte er zurück und bedeutete Harry, sich hinzusetzen. „Magst du einen Kakao trinken?"

„Ähm, ja", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich.

„Und ein Brötchen essen?"

Harry nickte.

Snape bereitete alles zu und setzte es vor den Jungen, der daraufhin mit seinem Frühstück begann.

„Trinkst du deinen Kaffee schwarz?", wollte Harry nach einer Weile sachlich wissen.

Severus sah ihn kurz verwundert an, antwortete aber: „Ja."

Harry nickte ein paar Mal und aß weiter.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", meinte nun Severus.

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, jetzt, wo wir miteinander auskommen müssen, sollte ich so was wissen."

Severus dachte darüber nach, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Ja, das sollten wir." Vor ihm saß sein 11-jähriger Sohn (oder war er schon 12?), von dem er so gut wie nichts wusste, außer dass er mit Mr Weasley und Miss Granger befreundet war und sich nicht immer an die Regeln hielt. „Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

Hierauf folgte nun eine Welle an Fragen, die sie sich gegenseitig stellten und die die grundlegendsten Information über den anderen enthielten, wie zum Beispiel Geburtstage, Freunde, Präferenzen in allen möglichen Dingen, so auch Lieblings- und Hassfächer. Sie empfanden es beide als einfach, miteinander über die Schule und Hogwarts zu reden, weil es die einzige Thematik war, die die beiden miteinander verband. Sie fingen sogar an, über den ein oder anderen Lehrer zu lästern…

„Also wirklich, wenn Professor McGonagall das hört", lachte Harry, „dann redet sie nie wieder mit dir!"

„Soll sie doch", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Sag mal, gefällt dir eigentlich mein Unterricht?", fragte er dann plötzlich und Harrys Lachen verstarb.

„Ähm… also… eigentlich mag ich Zaubertränke. Es ist sehr spannend und man kann unglaublich viel damit machen. Aber dein Unterricht… naja… also du bringst uns ja schon was bei, aber nicht so wirklich auf eine nette Art." Harry lief rot an und fürchtete einen Wutanfall, aber Severus sah ihn bedrückt an.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen", seufzte er schließlich und reichte ihm seine Hand über den Tisch. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich im letzten Jahr nicht fair behandelt habe."

Harry riss die Augen weit auf. Dass Snape sich jemals bei ihm für irgendetwas entschuldigen würde, ganz egal ob er sein Vater war oder nicht, hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten. Er schüttelte Severus' Hand, schwieg aber.

Da klingelte es auf einmal an der Haustür.

Severus runzelte verwundert die Stirn, stand aber auf und öffnete die Haustür.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", erklang es sogleich aus dem Flur. „Was machst du denn für ein erschrockenes Gesicht? Hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich heute vorbeikommen wollte?" Die Stimme kam näher und schon im nächsten Moment stand eine ältere Frau in der Küchentür und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie Harry bemerkte. „Wer ist denn das?", fragte sie nicht unfreundlich, nur äußerst verwundert. Sie hatte lange, glatte, schwarze Haare mit ein paar grauen Strähnen darin, stählerne Augen, eine Hakennase und einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry wich automatisch ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das ist Harry", meinte Severus nun, ebenfalls an der Küchentür. Er versuchte, beiläufig zu klingen, doch Harry sah ihm die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Harry Potter."

Die Frau drehte sich irritiert zu ihm um. „Harry Potter?!", rief sie entgeistert. „Severus, was macht denn bitte Harry Potter in deiner Küche?!"

Harry sah Snape an, dass er nicht wusste, wie er der Frau die Nachricht verkünden sollte, also wollte er ihm helfen (er steckte ja auch in der Sache mit drin). Daher räusperte er sich und verkündete leise und mit klopfendem Herzen: „Ich bin sein Sohn."

Nun blickte die Frau zu ihm, völlig fassungslos, dann wieder zu Severus. „WAS?!"

„Am besten wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer und erzählen dir die Sache in Ruhe, Mutter", schlug Snape nun vor.

Da weiteten sich Harrys Augen. Das war Snapes Mutter? Dann bedeutete das ja, dass sie… seine Großmutter war…

Eine halbe Stunde war Eileen Prince die ganze Geschichte erzählt worden und sie schüttelte nur geschockt mit dem Kopf. Doch dann sah sie zu Harry, lächelte freudestrahlend und verkündete stolz: „Ich hab einen Enkelsohn." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und meinte freundlich: „Nenn mich einfach Oma Eileen."

Harry lächelte ebenfalls, froh, dass sie ihn akzeptierte und nicht mehr so ernst aussah, und schüttelte ihre Hand. Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Hab ich dann auch einen Großvater?"

Severus' und Eileens Gesichter verhärteten sich. „Theoretisch schon", antwortete Eileen bitter, „aber der sitzt in Askaban – und dass obwohl er ein Muggel ist."

Harry sah Severus fragend an.

„Er war… sagen wir… nicht besonders nett zu uns…", druckste Severus.

„Nicht nett?!", rief Eileen empört. „Er hat uns geschlagen, wann immer er wollte! Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Versager nie wieder sehen muss!"

„Oh", machte Harry nur betreten und verstand auf einmal ein wenig besser, warum Severus so war, wie er nun einmal war.

Eine Weile herrschte bedrückende Stille, dann klatschte Eileen in die Hände und meinte übertrieben erfreut, um die Stimmung in eine bessere Richtung zu lenken: „Wisst ihr was, lasst uns aufräumen. Jetzt, wo Harry hier ebenfalls wohnt, können wir doch das Haus ein wenig fröhlicher und wohnlicher gestalten. Weißt du, Harry", wandte sie sich an den Jungen, „das war früher auch mein Haus, aber nachdem das mit Tobias passiert ist, musste ich hier raus, also habe ich es Severus überlassen. Und der hat es immer noch so düster gelassen, wie ich es verlassen habe." Sie gab ihrem Sohn einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Ich mag es halt düster…"

Eileen stand auf. „Lasst uns anfangen."

„Muss das sein?", stöhnte Severus.

„Oh ja!", erwiderte seine Mutter streng. „Ein Junge sollte nicht in so einem dunklen Haus aufwachsen, das weißt du selbst am besten."

Severus seufzte geschlagen und stand auf.

Harry ebenfalls schnell, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was nun geschehen würde.

Aber Eileen nahm die Planung in die Hand und verteilte Aufgaben an ihren Sohn und Enkelsohn, sodass das Wohnzimmer Schritt für Schritt heller und gemütlicher wurde: Die Wände bekamen eine neue Wandfarbe, der Teppich ebenfalls, gruselige Bilder wurde durch schöne Landschaftsmaleirein ausgetauscht und das Holz der Bücherregale erhielt einen helleren Ton. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Eileen sehr begabt in Verwandlungszaubern war. Severus entstaubte seine Bücher und Harry trug alte Zeitungen hinaus und anderes unnütze Zeug. Als Eileen schließlich das Licht der Lampen in warme Gelb- und Orangetöne umwandelte, war das Wohnzimmer kaum wiederzuerkennen.

„Na, wie findet ihr's?", wollte sie zufrieden wissen?

„Ich find's toll", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus und er sah sich begeistert um. Hier konnte und wollte er leben. Es war wirklich wunderbar!

Dieser Gefühlsausbruch des Jungen brachte auch Severus zum Lächeln und versöhnte ihn mit dem Umstand, dass er Veränderungen hasste und sein Wohnzimmer am liebsten nie geändert hätte – geschweige denn so!

Harrys Magen knurrte plötzlich laut.

„Oh, da scheint jemand Hunger zu haben", lachte Eileen. Sie sah auf eine Armbanduhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es schon zwei Uhr nachmittags war. „Am besten ich koche uns etwas und du Harry räumst dein Zimmer auf – denn das ist als nächstes dran."

Harry nickte einverstanden und stieg zum Dachboden hinauf.

Severus begleitete seine Mutter in die Küche und half ihr beim Zutaten vorbereiten.

„Du scheinst glücklich zu sein", sagte er, während er Möhren schnibbelte.

„a, das bin ich", strahlte Eileen. „London ist so wunderbar aufregend und ablenkend. Außerdem hab ich jemanden kennengelernt, mit dem ich mich vielleicht einlassen werde. Mal schauen. Und jetzt hab ich auch noch einen Enkel. Was könnte es da Schöneres geben?"

„Das freut mich für dich", erwiderte Severus neutral.

„Und du?", fragte sie ihn besorgt. „Kommst du klar?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht schon. Es ist nur so ungewohnt, einen Sohn zu haben. Und dann auch noch von Lily…"

Eileen seufzte. „Ach, Lily. Dieses Mädchen hat dir nur Kummer bereitet, nicht wahr?"

Severus schwieg.

„Hauptsache du kümmerst dich jetzt um Harry."

„Mutter, ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll? Ich bin kein Vater. Ich kann das nicht. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie das geht!", erwiderte Severus verzweifelt.

Da stellte sich Eileen vor ihn, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und sah ihn ernst an. „Severus, hör mir gut zu. Du kannst das. Du bist eigentlich ein sehr liebenswürdiger, freundlicher und selbstloser Mensch. Du musst es deinen Mitmenschen nur zeigen. Und da Harry dein Sohn ist, ihm auf jeden Fall. Zeig ihm, wer du wirklich bist, ohne an den Dunklen Lord oder Dumbledore oder Lily und James zu denken, sondern nur an dich und ihn, und er wird dich mögen und respektieren und dich früher oder später als seinen Vater anerkennen. Gib ihm einfach Zeit und deine Fürsorge und dann klappt der Rest schon von ganz alleine."

„Danke, Mutter", erwiderte Severus gerührt und umarmte sie.

Eileen genoss diese Umarmung, da sie nur sehr selten bei ihm vorkamen.

Das Mittagessen verlief gutgelaunt und Eileen wollte alles über Harry und seine Schulzeit wissen.

Danach machten sie sich an Harrys Zimmer und er durfte Wand- und Teppichfarbe freiwählen und sich auch die Form und Farbe seines Mobiliars aussuchen, sowie Bild- und Deckendekoration.

Eileen war hocherfreut, ihm behilflich sein zu dürfen, während Severus nur leise lächelnd in einer Ecke stand und das aufgeregte Treiben kopfschüttelnd beobachtete.

Am Ende war das Dachbodenzimmer in helle Grün- und Weißtöne gehalten und sehr gemütlich. Sogar Hedwig schien es zu gefallen, denn sie klapperte laut mit dem Schnabel.

Harry schmiss sich glücklich ins Bett und verkündete, dass er am liebsten sofort schlafen gehen wollte, weil er sein Zimmer so gern mochte. Bei all der Aufregung und Eileens guter Stimmung hatte er für einen Moment ganz vergessen, dass er bei Snape zu Hause war und es eigentlich seltsam sein sollte.

Als Eileen sich am Abend von ihnen verabschiedete, um zu ihrer Wohnung in London zurückzuapparieren, versprach sie, sie bald wieder zu besuchen, und drückte Harry zum Abschied fest an sich. Sie hatte sich schon immer ein Enkelkind gewünscht und war immer ganz traurig über Severus' Einzelgängerleben gewesen.

„Tschüss!", rief Harry ihr fröhlich hinterher. Dann drehte er sich zu Severus um und verkündete: „Das war ein schöner Tag."

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat", erwiderte Severus und verkniff sich ein Lachen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Junge so lebhaft sein konnte? „Komm mit rein, dann essen wir Abendbrot."

Als sie sich in der Küche gegenübersaßen und ihre Brote aßen, fiel Harry wieder ihre Unterhaltung vom Frühstück ein. „Du hast dich doch heute Morgen dafür entschuldigt, dass du mich letztes Jahr nicht fair behandelt hast. Aber warum warst du überhaupt so gegen mich?"

Severus seufzte. „Ganz einfach: Weil ich dachte, du wärst James' Sohn."

„Das ist alles?", wollte Harry entsetzt wissen. „Mehr nicht?"

„Oh, das war für mich schon eine ganze Menge. Er hatte mir die einzige Frau weggenommen, die ich jemals geliebt hatte, und auch noch ein Kind mit ihr gehabt." Er lächelte gequält. „Und…" Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Und eine Zeitlang hatte ich dich für ihren Tod verantwortlich gemacht."

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Harry verwundert. Ja, Voldemort hatte ihn töten wollen, aber was konnte er denn dafür?"

„Vielleicht solltest du dies noch nicht wissen, aber ich erzähle es dir trotzdem. Es gab eine Prophezeiung, in der stand, dass ein Kind geboren werden würde, das den Dunklen Lord stürzen könnte. Und die Beschreibung passte perfekt auf dich, also kam er zu euch, um dich…"

„Umzubringen", beendete Harry den Satz flüsternd. Er war geschockt von dieser Neuigkeit und Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. „Also bin ich wirklich schuld", schlussfolgerte er bestürzt.

„Nein", ging Severus sofort ernst dazwischen. „Du bist nicht schuld, sondern ich…"

„Warum?"

„Weil…", sagte Severus traurig. „Weil ich ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt habe."

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an und Severus erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte: Dass er einmal als Todesser in Voldemorts Diensten gestanden hatte, aus Versehen Lily mit der Prophezeiung verraten hatte, Dumbeldore gewarnt hatte, Lily aber trotzdem gestorben war, er, Severus, daraufhin die Seiten gewechselt hatte und seitdem als Doppelspion arbeitete.

Harry wusste gar nicht, wie er mit diesen ganzen Informationen umgehen sollte. Sein Vater war ein Todesser gewesen und für den Tod seiner Mutter und seines Ziehvaters verantwortlich?! Anstatt irgendetwas von diesen Dingen zu kommentieren – denn das konnte er noch nicht, er musste erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken – fragte er verwundert: „Warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

„Weil ich möchte, dass du weißt, wer ich bin", erwiderte Severus ruhig, auch wenn er innerlich darauf wartete, dass Harry stürmisch für immer das Haus verließ. „Und ich möchte, dass von Anfang an alles Schrecklich aus meiner Vergangenheit offengelegt wird, damit du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt, wenn du hierbleibst."

In diesem Moment erkannte Harry drei Dinge: Erstens, Severus war ein wohlwollender Mensch. Zweitens, ihm war wirklich etwas an einer guten Beziehung zu seinem Sohn gelegen. Und drittens, er hasste sich immer noch für das, was er damals getan hatte. Und diese drei Dinge halfen ihm, seinem Vater zu vergeben. „Du wusstest ja nicht, dass deine Informationen an Voldemort zum Tod meiner Mutter führen würden", sagte er ruhig und fragte sich im selben Moment, warum er nicht aus der Haut fuhr und ihn einfach anbrüllte.

Severus sah ihn erstaunt an. „Das stimmt."

„Dann bist du auch nicht wirklich schuld. Du hast es ja nicht vorsätzlich getan."

„Nein, aber trotzdem-"

„Nein", fiel ihm Harry ernst ins Wort. „Du bist nicht schuld."

Severus musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, damit er nicht vor seinem eigenen Sohn anfing zu weinen. Womit hatte er nur so eine reife Antwort verdient?

Als Harry abends im Bett lag, ließ er den Tag Revue passieren. Er hatte seine Großmutter kennengelernt und mit ihr das Haus verschönert. Dank ihr fühlte er sich nun etwas wohler in Spinner's End. Aber er hatte auch Schreckliches über seinen Vater erfahren, mit dem er lernen musste, umzugehen. Irgendwie hatte er ihm zwar schon vergeben, aber es war trotzdem nicht einfach. Dennoch hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie sich durch dieses eine Gespräch unglaublich angenähert hatten, und nun, da das größte Hindernis zwischen ihnen beseitigt war, die Sonne anfangen konnte zu scheinen.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Briefe von Harrys Freunden

Kapitel 5 – Briefe von Harrys Freunden

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen und ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sein frisch renoviertes Zimmer erblickte. Er blieb einige Minuten einfach nur auf der Seite liegen und betrachtete alles genau, als ihn plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch erschreckte.

Am schrägen Dachfenster saß eine fremde Eule und pickte müde mit dem Schnabel ans Glas, um hereingelassen zu werden.

Harry stand sogleich auf und öffnete ihr.

Die Eule fiel direkt auf den Boden, so erschöpft war sie. Ein Brief mit Harrys Namen lag neben ihr.

Harry öffnete ihn und las:

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _wie geht es dir? Hast du schöne Ferien? Ich hoffe, die Muggel sind nett zu dir. Meine Ferien sind eigentlich ganz schön, nur leider muss ich dauernd den Abwasch machen und Mum lässt mich nicht zaubern… Schreib mal, wie's dir so ergeht._

 _Herzlichst,_

 _Ron_

 _PS: Möchtest du uns mal im Fuchsbau besuchen kommen?_

Da flog plötzlich eine andere Eule durchs immer noch geöffnete Fenster und überbrachte einen weiteren Brief für Harry. Dieser war von Hermine, die ihm Ähnliches schrieb wie Ron, wenn auch eloquenter und aufgeregter.

Harry freute sich sehr über die Post seiner Freunde und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um ihnen direkt zu antworten, als ihm ein Gedanke kam: Dufte er ihnen überhaupt erzählen, dass Snape sein Vater war? Vielleicht war es besser, das Ganze geheim zu halten?

Da er sich selbst diese Frage nicht beantworten konnte, zog Harry sich an und ging mit seinen Briefen hinunter in die Küche, wo Severus wie schon am Tag zuvor bereits mit einem Kaffee am Tisch saß und Zeitung las. Er schien ein Frühaufsteher zu sein. „Guten Morgen", grüßte Harry vorsichtig, setzte sich aber direkt mit an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen. Frühstück?"

Harry nickte, dann sprach er seine Frage direkt an: „Ich habe Post von Ron und Hermine bekommen."

„Das freut mich."

„Und da wollte ich fragen, ob ich ihnen antworten darf."

Severus sah ihn verwundert an. „Ja natürlich, warum denn nicht?"

„Na ja…", druckste Harry. „Bei den Dursleys durfte ich das nicht."

Severus sah erschrocken aus und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. „Erzähl mir bitte, wie sie dich behandelt haben", sagte er ernsthaft.

Harry begann langsam, stockend – wo sollte er nur anfangen?! – doch nach und nach trat alles ans Licht: Dass er unter der Treppe hatte wohnen müssen, dass er nur Dudleys alte Sachen hatte tragen können, dass er wegen seines Cousins keine Freunde in der Muggelwelt gehabt hatte und wenn doch, er sie nie mit nach Hause hatte bringen dürfen, dass er für Dinge bestraft worden war, für die er gar nichts gekonnt hatte, wie ihn sein Onkel, seine Tante und sein Cousin im Allgemeinen behandelt hatten – nämlich wie Ungeziefer und mit Distanz – und dass sie ihm ihr Leben lang verschwiegen hatten, dass er ein Zauberer war, und auch noch behauptet hatten, seine Eltern seien bei einem ganz gewöhnlichen Autounfall ums Leben gekommen…

Nach Harrys Bericht herrschte bedrückte Stille in der kleinen Küche in Spinner's End. Harry war in alten, grauenvollen Erinnerungen gefangen und Severus war entsetzt, wie sein Sohn misshandelt worden war.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Severus schließlich mitgenommen, „dass du so eine schreckliche Kindheit hattest. Wenn ich von Anfang an oder doch zumindest früher gewusst hätte, dass du mein Sohn bist, hätte ich dich bei mir aufgenommen und dir eine schönere Kindheit ermöglicht."

Harry bedeutete diese Aussage sehr viel. Solch eine elterliche Fürsorge war er nicht gewohnt und hatte sie bisher höchstens von Professor Dumbledore oder Madame Pomfrey erfahren. Vor Verlegenheit erwiderte er jedoch: „Es tut mir leid, dass du auch keine schöne Kindheit hattest."

„Bei mir ist es dafür schon zu spät, aber bei dir noch nicht: Vielleicht wird es ja jetzt besser."

„Bestimmt", lächelte Harry zuversichtlich. Er verstand den Zauberer vor sich immer besser und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie wunderbar miteinander auskommen würde. Vor ein paar Tagen wäre das noch undenkbar gewesen.

Severus blinzelte gerührt, räusperte sich dann und sagte in geschäftsmäßigem Ton: „Auch wenn ich nichts dagegen habe, wenn du deinen Freunden schreibst, möchte ich vorher mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen, ob und wenn ja wie wir die ganze Sache öffentlich machen sollten. Deswegen werde ich gleich kurz nach Hogwarts apparieren, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Harry nickte. „Okay, dann warte ich noch mit dem Antworten."

Sie frühstückten und danach machte sich Severus auf den Weg zur Schule, auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte, Harry alleine zurückzulassen, aber dieser versicherte ihm, dass er schon mal an seinen Aufsätzen, die sie über die Ferien aufbekommen hatten, arbeiten wollte.

Severus schmunzelte, da ihm bewusst war, dass Harry vermutlich alles andere außer das tun würde, aber disapparierte dennoch.

Es war seltsam, Hogwart zu erblicken. So viel hatte sich in seinem Leben verändert, doch Hogwarts würde immer gleichbleiben. Das letzte Mal, als er durch diese Gänge geschritten war, hatte er noch nicht einmal geahnt, dass er einen Sohn hatte – und erst recht nicht von Lily.

Severus seufzte einmal schwer, bevor er das Passwort zum Büro des Schulleiters nannte und die Wendeltreppe nach oben ging. Albus war meistens zugegen und so verwunderte es ihn nicht, als auf sein Klopfen erwidert wurde:

„Herein."

Severus betrat das Büro.

„Ah, Severus", grüßte Albus erfreut und gab seinem Kollegen die Hand. „Setz dich doch. Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?"

Als beide Zauberer saßen, begann Severus, ohne um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Harry Potter ist mein Sohn."

Der Schulleiter blinzelte ein paar Mal verdattert und so berichtete ihm Severus von der ganzen Geschichte – von Lily, Petunia, und den beiden schwarzen Haaren in der grünen Flüssigkeit…

Als alle Fragen beantwortet und alle Fakten geklärt worden waren, herrschte eine Weile nachdenkliche Stille zwischen den beiden. „Und was geschieht nun?", unterbrach Severus sie schließlich.

Albus seufzte. „Nun, der Unterricht sollte kein Problem sein. Für die Endjahresprüfungen kann ein Gutachter des Ministeriums kommen."

Severus nickte nur. Das war der leichte Teil.

„Aber wenn er bei dir bleibt", fuhr der Schulleiter ernst fort, „verliert er Lilys Schutz, der durch Petunias Blut gegeben ist. Ich denke aber, dass du in der Lage bist, ihn ausreichend zu beschützen."

„Ich kann dann nicht mehr als Spion arbeiten", meinte Severus.

„Das stimmt. Außer ihr haltet es geheim."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das in einem so engen Raum wie Hogwarts über Jahre hinweg möglich ist." Leiser fuhr er fort: „Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das möchte."

Albus nickte verständnisvoll.

„Glaubst du, der Dunkle Lord wird zurückkehren?", wollte Severus nun besorgt wissen.

„Oh, ja, kein Zweifel. Die Frage ist nur, wann."

Severus schluckte. „Wie lange muss ich noch als Doppelspion mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen, bis meine Schuld beglichen ist?"

Albus sah ihn mit seinem weisen Augen an, bevor er schließlich ernst verkündete: „Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es soweit ist."

„Und wenn ich stattdessen die Aufgabe übernehme, Harry Potter zu beschützen?"

Da lächelte der Schulleiter. „Ich könnte mir keine bessere Aufgabe vorstellen und ich freue mich, dass du nach all den Jahren endlich in der Lage bist, dein persönliches Glück über deine Aufopferung für die Welt zu stellen. Niemand verdient es mehr als du, Severus."

Der jüngere Zauberer wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, und nickte stattdessen nur. Er verabschiedete sich von Albus und verließ Hogwarts. Als er die beruhigende Atmosphäre der Schule hinter sich gelassen hatte, begann die Wut wieder in ihm zu steigen und so legte er auf dem Weg nach Hause noch einen kleinen Umweg ein…

Überlaut donnerte seine Faust an die Haustür des Ligusterweges Nummer Vier. Er war froh, dass Petunia ihm öffnete, er hatte keine Lust, sich erst an ihrem Ehemann vorbeizudrängen, um mit der Frau sprechen zu können.

„Severus?", stammelte sie verdutzt und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Dieser zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die zitternde Frau. Er drängte sie zurück an die Wand und baute sich dann bedrohlich vor ihr auf. „Wie habt ihr ihn nur behandelt?!", zischte er wütend.

Petunia erbleichte. „Aber wir-wir-"

Severus unterbrach sie. „Ich weiß, dass du Lily nicht mochtest, weil sie nach Hogwarts durfte und du nicht. Ich habe damals deinen Brief an Dumbledore gelesen und seine Antwort. Du wolltest unbedingt ebenfalls eine Hexe sein und weil das nicht ging, schlug deine Liebe für deine Schwester in Hass um. Sie war eine der gütigsten und liebevollsten Personen, die ich je kennenlernen durfte, und es war nie ihre Schuld, dass sie magische Fähigkeiten besaß und du nicht."

Tränen schimmerten nun in Petunias Augen, doch Severus fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.

„Ich weiß, dass du eifersüchtig auf Lily warst, aber Harry ist immer noch ihr Sohn! Durch sein Blut fließt ihr Blut, seine Augen sind wie ihre. Wie konntest du nur zulassen, dass er so schlecht in diesem Haus behandelt wurde? Dass er in der Kammer unter der Treppe wohnen musste, nie Freunde haben durfte, und ihr ihm verdammt noch mal nie gesagt habt, dass er ein Zauberer ist!" Angewidert trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Petunia sackte auf den Boden vor Schrecken und Scham.

„Ich bin froh, dass du Lilys Brief gefunden hast, und dass der Junge nun bei mir ist. Denn was immer du auch von mir denken magst, es steht ganz außer Frage, dass es ihm bei mir besser ergehen wird als hier!" Und damit drehte er sich um, disapparierte nach Cokeworth, Spinner's End und ließ eine weinende Petunia zurück.

Nach diesem Wutanfall musste er ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bevor er ruhig die Haustür öffnen konnte. Er fand Harry im Wohnzimmer, auf dem Bauch auf einem der Sofas liegend und in einem Quidditch-Buch lesend. Severus musste schmunzeln – als ob der Junge freiwillig in den Ferien Hausaufgaben machen würde…

„Oh, hallo", meinte Harry, als er Severus im Türrahmen entdeckte, und setzte sich ordentlich auf. „Und was hat Professor Dumbledore gesagt?"

„Er hat gemeint, wir können es ruhig verraten. Auch wenn ich dafür bin, es nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen – die Menschen werden sich noch früh genug den Mund fusselig reden."

Harry strahlte, sprang dann auf, rief fröhlich: „Dann schreib ich Ron und Hermine sofort zurück. Danke, Severus.", und lief hoch in sein Zimmer, wo er die nächste Zeit aufgeregt an seinen Briefen arbeitete.

Severus lächelte selig und räumte das Quidditch-Buch, das noch immer aufgeschlagen auf dem Sofa lag, ordnungsgemäß auf den Tisch. Wie leicht man den Jungen glücklich machen konnte…


	7. Kapitel 6 - Urlaub am Meer

Kapitel 6 – Urlaub am Meer

„Ich habe beschlossen", verkündete Eileen und stellte ihre Teetasse zurück auf den Tisch, „dass ich nächstes Wochenende mit euch beiden in den Kurzurlaub fahren möchte."

Harry jubelte – er war noch nie in einem richtigen Urlaub gewesen! – doch Severus sah seine Mutter überrascht an.

„Und warum?", fragte er sie.

Eileen wuschelte ihrem Enkelsohn liebevoll durch die schwarzen Haare. „Na, weil Harry doch Geburtstag hat – und man wird schließlich nur einmal im Leben 12 Jahre alt."

Harry grinste erfreut zurück. „Und wohin fahren wir?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten am Strand zelten. Das Wetter soll wunderbar werden. Denkst du nicht auch, Severus?"

Dieser löste sich aus seiner Schockstarre, als ihm bewusstwurde, dass er den Geburtstag seines eigenen Sohnes vergessen hatte, und nickte großzügig. „Gerne." Er war froh, dass Eileen schon etwas Besonderes geplant hatte, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob ihm selbst etwas Tolles eingefallen wäre.

„Gut, dann komme ich euch am Freitag um 12 Uhr abholen", meinte Eileen beim Abschied an der Haustür. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt dann schon eure Sachen gepackt. Um ein Zelt, Verpflegung und wo genau wir hinfahren, kümmere ich mich. Bis dann, Severus." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis dann, mein großer Schatz", strahlte sie und drückte Harry fest an sich.

„Bis dann", grinste Harry zurück und hüpfte aufgeregt in sein Zimmer, als die Haustür geschlossen worden war. „Das muss ich gleich Ron und Hermine schreiben!", rief er und war für die nächsten zwei Stunden beschäftigt.

Severus hatte zuerst Bedenken, ob ihm Zelten Spaß machen würde, doch dann überlegte er sich, wieviel besondere Zeit er mit seiner Mutter und seinem Sohn verbringen konnte und letzterem wohl so etwas wie einen richtigen Familienausflug bieten konnte, und das freute ihn ungemein.

* * *

Wie versprochen klingelte es am Freitag um 12 Uhr an der Haustür.

„Es geht los!" Harry sprang vom Sofa auf und riss die Haustür auf. Er war schon seit Stunden fertig mit dem Packen und hatte ungeduldig auf Eileen gewartet. Lautes, aufgeregtes Begrüßungsgeschrei manifestierte sich im Flur.

Severus grinste, als er seine Tasche und die seines Sohnes in je eine Hand nahm und zur Haustür ging. Hinter Eileen, die in der offenen Haustür stand, schien die Sonne und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu entdecken.

„Ich habe den perfekten Ort gefunden", meinte Eileen und küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange.

Dieser nickte und die drei verließen das Haus und schlossen hinter sich ab. Sie gingen in eine Seitenstraße, wo sie gemeinsam disapparierten.

Die Sonne schien noch heißer auf sie herab, Möwen kreischten, ein lauer Wind blies und vor ihnen lag das offene, blaue Meer. Sie waren auf einer Sanddüne angelangt und schienen weit und breit die einzigen Menschen zu sein.

Harry sprang vor Freude in die Luft und Severus war erleichtert, sich nicht den Strand mit hundert anderen Badegästen teilen zu müssen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er.

„In der Nähe von Bournemouth. Aber es ist schwer, mit dem Auto hierherzukommen, deswegen ist hier fast nie etwas los."

Während Eileen ihr Zelt aufbaute und Severus ihre Sachen auspackte, zog Harry sich seine Badehose an, rannte hinunter und stieg ins Meer.

„Du solltest zu ihm gehen", schlug Eileen vor, als sie seinen aufmerksamen Blick zum Ufer entdeckte.

Er schnaubte. „Und mit ihm Sandburgen bauen? Ich denke, eher nicht… Du solltest besser hingehen."

„Wenn du meinst." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber denk dran, dass du dich nicht daran gewöhnen kannst, wenn du dich dem verweigerst."

Severus seufzte, blieb aber beim Zelt und sah den beiden von weitem zu, wie sie wirklich eine Sandburg bauten und sie mit Muscheln und Tang verzierten. Langsam wurde es ihm in seinen normalen Sachen zu warm, daher zog er sich die mitgebrachte kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Als er wieder zum Strand sah, fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges auf. Er suchte in ihren Taschen nach der Sonnencreme und fand sie zusammen mit einem Ball. Beides brachte er hinunter zum Strand.

„Severus!", rief Eileen fröhlich. „Bewundere unsere schöne Burg."

„Ja, sehr schön", erwiderte er ein wenig mechanisch. „Hier, ihr solltet euch eincremen, damit ihr keinen Sonnenbrand bekommt. Und vielleicht könnt ihr den ja gebrauchen." Er übergab beide Gegenstände und wollte gerade wieder zurückgehen, als er aufgehalten wurde.

„Spielst du mit uns?", fragte Harry.

„Und was?"

„Wir könnten mit dem Ball Zuwerfen und Fangen spielen." Er lächelte schüchtern.

Severus überlegte einen Moment, bevor er nickte. „Aber erst, wenn du dich eingecremt hast."

Harry strahlte und nahm sich die Tube. Als er mit Eileens Hilfe auch seinen Rücken eingeschmiert hatte, stand er auf und gab Severus die Sonnencreme. „Du auch", meinte er.

Auch Eileen musste erst vor der Sonne geschützt sein, bevor Harry bereit zum Spielen war.

Sie stellten sich in einem großen Dreieck auf und warfen sich gegenseitig den Ball zu. Obwohl dieses Spiel recht einfach und vorhersehbar war, machte es dennoch Spaß.

So verging der Rest des Nachmittags, mit Baden, Spielen, Spazierengehen und Eis essen, welches Eileen magisch gekühlt hatte.

„Kannst du eigentlich Koboldstein spielen, mein großer Schatz?", wollte Eileen am frühen Abend wissen und Severus verdrehte die Augen.

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann nur Schach spielen."

„Oh, das ist ja etwas ganz Anderes. Komm, ich bring's dir bei. Hat dein Vater dir schon mal erzählt, dass ich in meiner Jugend eine richtige Meisterin im Koboldstein war?"

„Nein", machte Harry erstaunt. „Wirklich?"

„Oh ja. Ich war sogar Kapitänin des Koboldsteinclubs in Hogwarts." Sie holte das Spielbrett und die Steine heraus und begann, die Regeln zu erklären.

Severus las zuerst in einem Buch, als es jedoch zu dämmern anfing, suchte er Feuerholz zusammen und bereitete ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu, welches er anzündete, als es dunkel wurde.

„Toll!", freute sich Harry und sah vom Spielbrett auf.

Er und Eileen spielten noch drei weitere Runden, in denen natürlich die Meisterin gewann, auch wenn sie gnädig mit dem Jungen war und seinen Fortschritt lobte.

Sie setzten sich ums Lagerfeuer und brannten Stockbrot und Marshmallows, während sie sich lebhaft über die Schule unterhielten. Harry redete natürlich über sein Lieblingsthema (Quidditch) und Eileen wollte alles über die vergangenen Spiele wissen; Severus verzog bisweilen das Gesicht, da er sich nur zu schmerzhaft an die Niederlage der Slytherins erinnerte und daran, dass Gryffindor auch noch den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte…

„So, meine Lieben", meinte Eileen nach einer Weile und gähnte. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, aber ihr zwei könnt ruhig noch weitermachen." Sie gab ihren beiden Jungs einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und verschwand im Zelt.

Und plötzlich herrschte Stille, da keiner der beiden wusste, wie er das Gespräch nun fortlaufen lassen sollte. So sahen sie nur in die Flammen des kleinen Lagerfeuers und beobachteten, wie das Holz langsam knackend zerbrach.

„Wusstest du", sprach Harry irgendwann leise, ohne aufzusehen, „dass ich bei meinem ersten Quidditch-Spiel dachte, _du_ wolltest mich vom Besen schubsen?"

Severus sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wieso denn das?"

„Hermine hatte gesehen, wie du, ohne zu blinzeln, zu mir gestarrt hast und dabei etwas vor dich hingemurmelte hast. Daher dachten wir, dass _du_ meinen Besen verhext hast."

„Ich habe versucht, gegen Quirrells Flüche zu wirken, damit du eben _nicht_ herunterfällst."

Harry sah halb lächelnd zu ihm auf. „ _Jetzt_ weiß ich das auch. Quirrell hat es mir selbst gesagt."

Severus nickte nur, weil er nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Zu wissen, dass sein Sohn fast gestorben wäre wegen dieses Wahnsinnigen… Wenn Quirrell nicht schon tot gewesen wäre, hätte er sich ihn auf alle Fälle selbst vorgeknüpft!

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry da leise.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Severus und war froh, dass sie diese Sache geklärt hatten. Was sein Sohn alles von ihm geglaubt hatte, bevor er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte… Kein Wunder, dass er ihn verabscheut hatte.

Die nächsten beiden Tage waren dem ersten sehr ähnlich: Sie badeten, spielten, unterhielten sich, spielten Koboldstein und hatten viel Spaß. Am Samstag jedoch war Harrys Geburtstag und so wurde gesungen, Geschenke verteilt und ein Ausflug ins nächste Dorf gemacht, wo sie Postkarten für Ron und Hermine kauften und Schokoladenkuchen aßen.

Als sie am Sonntagnachmittag das Zelt wieder abbauten und den Strand verließen, war Harry traurig, weil der Urlaub vorbei war, aber auch glücklich, weil er den tollsten Geburtstag in seinem Leben verbringen durfte.

Eileen verabschiedete sich in Spinner's End von den beiden und versprach, bald wiederzukommen.

„Danke für den Urlaub", sagte Harry und umarmte sie fest.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat", lächelte sie.

Als Eileen gegangen war, aßen Harry und Severus zu Abend und ersterer zählte noch einmal alles auf, was er an diesem Wochenende erlebt hatte. Bald jedoch begann er, immer häufiger zu gähnen, sodass Severus ihn zu Bett schickte.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Harry fröhlich und ging langsam die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. „Und auch dir danke für den Urlaub."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Severus. „Gute Nacht."

Harry verschwand in seinem Zimmer, Severus las noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Als er ebenfalls ins Bett gehen wollte, schaute er noch einmal bei seinem Sohn nach und fand diesen zufrieden lächelnd schlafen.

Severus verstand zwar nicht, womit er dieses Kind verdient hatte, aber es störte ihn nicht; er war dankbar für jedes Glück, das ihm zuteilwerden durfte. Er zog die herabgerutschte Decke über die Schultern des Jungen, strich ihm einmal sanft übers Haar und verließ dann auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer.


	8. Kapitel 7 - In der Winkelgasse

Kapitel 7 – In der Winkelgasse

Ein paar Tage später traf der langersehnte Brief aus Hogwarts ein. Harry las sich aufgeregt durch, welche Bücher er für das neue Schuljahr brauchen würde und war schon gespannt, was er alles Tolles lernen würde.

„Zeig mal her", meinte Severus am Frühstückstisch und Harry übergab ihm den Brief. Er überflog die Liste kurz, dann zogen sich seine Augenbrauen wütend zusammen. „Das ist ja wohl nicht sein Ernst!", schnaubte er.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Ein wütender Severus Snape erinnerte ihn nur zu sehr an sein erstes Schuljahr… Zum Glück war dieser Ärger nicht gegen ihn gerichtet.

„Dumbledore hat tatsächlichen diesen Schwachmaten zum neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gemacht!"

„Wen denn?"

„Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry zog die Stirn in Falten. „Aber das ist doch der Autor all dieser Bücher, die wir für das neue Schuljahr besorgen müssen."

Severus nickte kurz und starrte noch immer auf die Liste. „Was soll euch denn _Tanz mit einer Todesfee_ helfen?!", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Bist du enttäuscht deswegen?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile vorsichtig.

Severus sah erstaunt hoch. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Na ja, Percy Weasley hat mir letztes Jahr erzählt, dass du schon seit Langem gerne den Job für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben wolltest. Und jetzt hast du ihn wieder nicht bekommen…"

Severus seufzte einmal schwer. „Es stimmt schon, dass ich mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue für den Posten bei Dumbledore bewerbe, weil ich glaube, dass ich in diesem Fach von größerem Nutzen für die Schule sein könnte. Es ist nur leider so, dass es kaum Zaubertränkemeister gibt, die geeignet sind, Unterricht zu geben, aber viel mehr erfahrene Leute in Verteidigung. Daher kann ich erst der Lehrer für Verteidigung werden, wenn Dumbledore einen guten Ersatz für mich in Zaubertränke gefunden hat." Erneut sah er auf den Brief aus Hogwarts und die Bücherliste. „Ich bin nicht enttäuscht, na ja, ein wenig – aber ich verstehe ja, warum es so sein muss – aber es macht mich wütend, wenn so ein Hochstapler wie Lockhart auf die Schüler losgelassen wird!"

„Wieso ist er denn ein Hochstapler?", hakte Harry nach. Er mochte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sehr gerne und wollte gerade jetzt, wo Voldemort erneut hinter ihm her war, so viel wie möglich in dem Fach lernen.

Severus sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du denkst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass Lockhart all diese Heldentaten wirklich vollbracht hat, oder?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern – woher sollte er das denn wissen? Er hatte weder die Bücher gelesen, noch kannte er den Mann überhaupt!

„Aber keine Sorge", fügte Severus zuversichtlich hinzu, „alles, was dieser Volltrottel verpasst, dir beizubringen, lernst du von mir."

Da lächelte Harry beruhigt. Solange er alles Wichtige lernte, war es ihm egal, ob Lockhart ein guter Lehrer war oder nicht.

Sein Vater schlug vor, dass sie nach dem Frühstück in die Winkelgasse aufbrechen könnten, und Harry hatte nichts dagegen. Da der Junge noch nicht apparieren konnte, benutzten sie das Flohnetzwerk.

„Sprich ganz langsam und deutlich", mahnte Severus, als er ihm eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Hand drückte. „Ich werde dir sofort folgen – es kann dir nichts passieren."

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und rief dann mit klarer, kräftiger Stimme: „Winkelgasse!" Plötzlich war er von grünen Flammen umgeben, rauschte an verschiedenen Kaminöffnungen vorbei und purzelte schließlich aus einem heraus. Als er aufstand und sich umblickte, erkannte er, dass er sich im _Tropfenden Kessel_ befand.

Einen Moment später tauchte Severus aus dem Nichts neben ihm auf und erschreckte ihn fast zu Tode.

„Ich bin nur appariert", meinte Severus schmunzelnd. „Wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, präferiere ich eindeutig das Apparieren vor dem Reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk."

Harry sah an sich herab und stellte fest, dass er mit feinem, schwarzen Ruß überzogen war. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Severus schon seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und Harry gesäubert. „Danke", grinste dieser.

Sie gingen an Tom, dem Wirt des _Tropfenden Kessel_ , vorbei, öffneten die Mauer an der richtigen Stelle und betraten die Winkelgasse. Die Einkaufsstraße war so bunt und belebt wie Harry es aus seinem letzten Besuch vor einem Jahr erinnerte, und sofort überzog ein fröhliches Grinsen sein Gesicht.

Die nächsten paar Stunden verbrachten sie damit, für Harry Zaubertränkezutaten, größere Kleidung und allerhand anderes, was er im letzten Jahr verbraucht hatte oder in diesem neu benötigte, zu kaufen. Obwohl Harry Severus versicherte, dass er genügend Geld in Gringotts besäße, bezahlte sein Vater alles.

„Keine Widerworte", mahnte Severus. „Ich konnte schon die letzten 12 Jahre nicht für dich sorgen…"

Als sie auf dem Weg zu Florish & Blotts waren, um die Bücher zu kaufen, ereignete sich ein glücklicher Zufall:

„Harry?"

Harry drehte sich bei dem verwunderten Ruf seines Namens um und entdeckte seinen besten Freund Ron, der freudig auf ihn zustürmte und grinsend vor ihm stehenblieb. „Hey Ron", grinste er zurück.

„Was für ein toller Zufall!", meinte Ron. „Hermine ist auch da. Meine Familie ist schon in Florish & Blotts. Komm schnell mit, Lockhart signiert unsere Bücher – der Typ ist echt zum Schreien." Ungeduldig zerrte er an Harrys Ärmel, als er plötzlich Snape entdeckte. Ihm wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er ließ Harry schnell wieder los.

„Guten Tag, Mr Weasley", sagte Severus betont höflich und widerstand seinem Drang, einen bissigen Kommentar zu erwidern. Schließlich war dieser Junge der beste und nahezu einzige Freund seines Sohnes… Na, das konnte ja heiter werden…

Ron schluckte nervös. „Hallo, Professor Snape."

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass Severus auch freundlich sein konnte, fand er Rons Reaktion äußerst amüsant. „Wir wollten auch gerade zu Florish & Blotts", erlöste er ihn und die beiden Jungen betraten dicht gefolgt von Severus den Laden.

„Harry!", rief Hermine, als sie ihn entdeckte, und umarmte ihn fest. „Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen!"

„Ich freu mich auch", erwiderte Harry glücklich, endlich wieder seine Freunde um sich zu haben.

Hermine bemerkte ihren Zaubertränkelehrer ebenfalls, konnte ihn aber anders als Ron nicht nur höflich, sondern sogar freundlich begrüßen.

Als nächstes kamen die Familie Weasley und Hermines Eltern zu ihnen. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten und Mrs Weasley Harry fest an sich gedrückt hatte, betrat Lockhart die Bühne.

Mrs Weasley, Ginny und Hermine waren sofort aus dem Häuschen und klatschten erfreut in die Hände, während Harry seinem Vater einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf, denn Lockhart wirkte schon vom ersten Moment eher wie ein Shooting-Star denn ein erfahrener Kämpfer gegen das Böse…

„Meine Güte, ist das etwa Harry Potter?", rief Lockhart plötzlich und deutete auf Harry, der erschrocken die Augen aufriss.

„Harry Potter?!", wiederholte ein Fotograf des Tagespropheten und wollte gerade Harry auf die Bühne zerren, um ein Foto von den beiden Stars zu machen, als Severus sich dazwischen stellte und den armen Mann mit seiner abweisendsten Miene zurückdrängte.

„Vielleicht ein andermal…", murmelte der Fotograf und wandte sich wieder Lockhart zu.

Dieser zog nur verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und rief dann lächelnd, als sei nichts geschehen, dass er nun bereit wäre, seine Bücher zu signieren.

„Danke", sagte Harry zu Severus. „Ich mag solchen Trubel nicht."

Severus nickte einmal und musste sich nicht zum ersten Mal erinnern, dass Harry nicht wie immer angenommen James Sohn war und damit all seine schlechten Eigenschaften geerbt hatte, sondern sein eigener…

„Severus, auf ein Wort bitte." Arthur Weasley stand vor ihm und winkte ihn nun zu sich in eine ruhigere Ecke.

Severus folgte dem Wunsch mit gerunzelter Stirn und verschränkte die Arme. „Was gibt es?"

„Ich habe von Ron erfahren, dass Sie Harrys Vater sind." Er sagte dies, als würde er es in Frage stellen.

„Das ist korrekt."

Arthur brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten; schließlich nickte er jedoch und meinte ernst: „Es geht mich nichts an, unter welchen Umständen es dazukam oder warum dies erst jetzt herausgekommen ist, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass Molly und ich uns für den Jungen verantwortlich fühlen und daher nur das Beste für ihn wollen."

„Das will ich auch", fügte Severus schnell ein, bevor Arthur sich in mögliche Beleidigungen verstricken konnte.

„Gut." Hier erhellte sich das Gesicht des Weasley-Oberhauptes und er lächelte. „Harry hat geschrieben, wie gut es ihm bei Ihnen gefällt, und solange das der Fall ist, haben wir nichts dagegen."

Severus schluckte den Kommentar, dass die Weasleys sich sowieso nicht einmischen könnten, selbst wenn sie es wollten, herunter, und nickte nur einmal ernst.

„Wir freuen uns sogar, wenn ihr beide eine glückliche Familie bilden könnt."

„Das wird sich zeigen. Aber wir versuchen es zumindest."

„Gut."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und die beiden Männer traten wieder zu den anderen.

Als sie alle Bücher gekauft und die Mädchen ihre signiert hatten, wollten sie gerade den Buchladen verlassen, als Draco Malfoy und sein Vater ihn betraten.

„Arthur", sagte Lucius kühl und blickte auf seine Kinder, die rußig von Flohpulver waren und second-hand Bücher in den Händen hielten. „Wie ich sehe, zahlt dir das Ministerium die vielen Überstunden, die du machen musst, nicht aus…"

Mr Weasleys Gesicht färbte sich bedrohlich rot, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte oder seine Faust ausholen konnte, trat Severus aus dem Schatten hervor und begrüßte Lucius ruhig, jedoch mit einem drohenden Unterton.

„Severus?", fragte dieser verwundert. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich wünsche dir und deinem Sohn einen schönen Einkauf", er blickte zu den anderen. „Wir müssen jetzt leider weiter."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließen die Weasleys, Grangers und Potter-Snapes den Laden und ließen zwei mit offenem Mund schockiert dastehende Malfoys zurück.

„Das war klasse!", grinste Harry draußen. „Manchmal ist deine furchteinflößende Aura wirklich praktisch. Hast du Malfoys Gesicht gesehen?" Er lachte laut. Sogar Ron und Hermine sahen ihren Zaubertränkelehrer begeistert an.

Severus lächelte triumphierend, auch wenn er sich das Donnerwetter von Lucius schon ausmalen konnte, wenn dieser erfahren würde, warum ausgerechnet er, Severus, dazwischengegangen war…

Am Kamin des _Tropfenden Kessels_ trennten sich die Wege der drei Familien. Und nachdem sich das Goldene Trio versprochen hatte, weiterhin zu schreiben und am 1. September zusammen im Hogwarts-Express zu sitzen, nahm Hermine mit ihren Eltern den Muggelausgang, um dann mit dem Auto nach Hause zu fahren, während erst die Weasleys und schließlich Harry den Kamin nutzten.

„Spinner's End!", rief Harry laut und deutlich. Wieder wurde er von einem Meer aus grünen Flammen umgeben und wieder tauchte er nur wenige Sekunden später an einem anderen Ort auf: Severus' Wohnzimmer. Dieses Mal erschrak er nicht, als sein Vater zu ihm apparierte.

Harry brachte seine neuen Sachen in sein Zimmer und begann sofort im _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2_ , von Miranda Habicht zu lesen, bis Severus ihn zum Abendessen rief.

„Erzähl mir einmal bitte", wollte Severus nach einer Weile wissen, „wie es dazukam, dass Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger nun deine besten Freunde sind."

Harry sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Du scheinst das nicht gut zu finden."

Severus seufzte leise. „Gegen Miss Granger habe ich nichts. Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen, das zumindest versucht, die Regeln einzuhalten… Aber Mr Weasley… Er scheint genau jemand zu sein, der dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte."

„Soll ich lieber mit Neville befreundet sein, oder was?", rief Harry erbost.

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht." Severus überlegte einen Moment. „Ich versuche, es zumindest zu verstehen."

„Ron hat sich im Hogwarts-Express zu mir gesetzt und obwohl er wie jeder andere auch verblüfft war, dass ich der berühmte Harry Potter bin, konnte man es ihm schon nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr anmerken. Für ihn war ich ein normaler Junge. Wir haben uns unterhalten, Süßigkeiten geteilt und versucht seine Ratte gelb zu färben. Ich hatte noch nie vorher einen Freund in der Schule – und er war jemand, mit dem ich mich sofort verstanden habe und der von meiner Welt genauso fasziniert schien wie ich von seiner."

Severus dachte kurz darüber nach, dann nickte er. „Das kann ich gut verstehen."

„Wollen wir Schach spielen?", fragte Harry schnell, der offensichtlich das Thema wechseln wollte.

Severus, dem dies recht war, nickte und holte aus einem Schrank im Wohnzimmer ein altes Schachbrett. „Es ist aber nur Muggel-Schach", meinte er entschuldigend, als er erneut die Küche betrat.

„Macht nichts", winkte Harry ab, „die Strategien bleiben ja dieselben."

Sie bauten das Feld und die Figuren zwischen sich auf, Severus nahm natürlich schwarz, und spielten fast eine halbe Stunde schweigend, bis Harry bemerkte: „Das gehörte deinem Vater, oder?"

Severus sah ihn erschrocken an, dann nickte er nur und blickte zurück zu den Figuren, das Gesicht so steinern wie sonst nur in Hogwarts.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?" Harry wollte ihn nicht unnötig traurig machen oder verärgern, aber immerhin war der Mann sein Großvater, und er wollte endlich wissen, warum dieser in Askaban saß…

Severus seufzte einmal schwer, bevor er zügig und ohne Unterbrechung berichtete. „Meine Mutter hat ja bereits erwähnt, dass er nicht gut zu uns war. Beschimpfungen und Schläge waren das geringere Übel, mit dem ich schließlich zurechtkam. Ich wusste zum Beispiel, wann ich mich besonders vor ihm in Acht nehmen musste – wenn er nämlich zu viel getrunken hatte – und ich versteckte mich meist im Keller oder lief durchs Dorf, bis es Nacht war und ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass er schlief. Doch manchmal tat er wirklich Schreckliches. Einmal sperrte er mich und meine Mutter für fast eine Woche im Gartenschuppen ein. Ich wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch meine Mutter befürchtete, dass er dann mit einer Schaufel nach uns schlagen würde, oder Ähnliches. Ich habe sie oft gefragt, warum sie ihn nicht einfach verlässt, aber sie hatte Angst, dass er uns folgen würde und Rache nehmen würde. Erst als ich nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich ein wenig Frieden, wenigstens vor ihm…" Er stockte kurz, schien sich an etwas anderes zu erinnern, doch fuhr dann weiter fort, als sei nichts gewesen: „Dafür waren die Sommer umso schmerzlicher, denn er verabscheute die Magie und versuchte sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus mir herauszuprügeln. Und dann schließlich brachte er das Fass zum Überlaufen: Ich war 16 und wegen der Sommerferien zu Hause. Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und las, als ich plötzlich einen spitzen Schrei hörte. Von meiner Mutter. Sie hatte bisher nie so geschrien, also wusste ich sofort, dass etwas äußerst Schreckliches geschehen sein musste. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand schlich ich mich nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, und sah meine Mutter blutend auf dem Boden, mein Vater ein breites Küchenmesser in der Hand."

Bisher hatte Harry ihn nur fassungslos angestarrt, doch hier zog er erschrocken die Luft ein.

Severus sah ihn beunruhigt an. Der Junge war ganz bleich im Gesicht. „Hätte ich das nicht erzählen sollen?", fragte er besorgt und schob Harry ein Glas Wasser entgegen.

Dieser schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Und was war dann?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

„Nicht viel. Ich habe meinen Vater geschockt und meine Mutter geheilt. Sie hat dann die Auroren verständigt. Ein alter Schulfreund von ihr aus dem Ministerium hat dann dafür gesorgt, dass er nach Askaban kommt. Ich glaube, das hat ihr gefallen."

Harry nickte geistesabwesend und trank ein Schluck Wasser.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus immer noch besorgt. Was war er nur für ein Vater, der seinem Kind solche Horrorgeschichten erzählte?!

„Ja, alles gut", meinte Harry und stand auf. „Ich komm gleich wieder." Er ging hoch in sein Zimmer.

Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und überlegte, wie er diesen Schaden wieder beheben konnte… Er war so in seine Verzweiflung gefangen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Harry wieder hereinkam.

„Ich hab hier was, was dich vielleicht aufmuntert", sagte er fast schüchtern.

Severus blickte verwundert auf – etwas, dass _ihn_ aufmunterte? müsste er nicht etwas finden, dass Harry wieder fröhlich machte?! – und sah ein Buch in Harrys Händen. Er nahm es entgegen und klappte es auf – es war ein Fotoalbum.

„Das hat Hagrid mir vor den Ferien geschenkt", erklärte Harry und setzte sich wieder. „Da sind ganz viele Bilder von Mum drin. Also auch von… ähm… James, aber… naja eben auch von Mum." Er wirkte verlegen.

Severus war zu erstaunt, mehr über die Geste dieses Jungen als die Bilder selbst. Er sah seinem Sohn ernst ins Gesicht. „Du hast nicht nur die Augen deiner Mutter, sondern auch ihre Liebenswürdigkeit geerbt."

Harry wurde noch verlegener, lächelte aber zufrieden.

Gemeinsam blätterten sie in dem Album, bis Severus etwas einfiel. „Ich hab auch noch Bilder."

Er holte eine kleine Box aus dem Schlafzimmer und zeigte Harry Fotos von ihm und Lily aus ihrer Kindheit und Schulzeit, mal magische, mal unbewegte auf Muggelart, je nachdem ob Eileen oder Serena (Lilys Mutter) oder jemand in der Schule vor der Kamera gestanden hatte. Besonders mochte Harry das Bild von einem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr der beiden, auf dem sie zusammen lachten.

Noch bis in die Nacht betrachteten sie die Bilder und Severus erzählte alte Geschichten von Lily aus der Schule. Das Schachspiel war längst vergessen.


End file.
